1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control unit and a control method for controlling a radiation source to automatically emit a radiation beam, and a radiation inspection system and a radiation inspection method for automatically imaging moving objects by means of radiation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a system for quickly inspecting a moving object such as a vehicle by means of high energy rays, generally, a driver drives a vehicle under inspection to pass through a radiation beam flux plane. Specifically, after a cab of the vehicle moves across the radiation beam flux plane, the driver stops the vehicle. Then, a button is manually pressed so that a radiation source is controlled to emit a radiation beam. Next, the driver starts the vehicle again to drive the vehicle under inspection to pass through the radiation beam flux plane so that a moving object such as a vehicle is scanned to be imaged. However, the entire inspection process takes about one minute so that the system is low in vehicle inspection efficiency.